Memorias de una leyenda
by izayalelouch
Summary: El pasado es lo que nos hace lo que somos en el presente, cuando se nos arrebata esos recuerdos la mente puede entrar en un gran conflicto acerca de quien es uno, esto le sucede a Inglaterra quien comienza a recordar unas memorias que nunca recordó haber vivido, planeo simplemente dejar esto de lado hasta que se ve envuelta en una aventura mas grande de lo que parece.(genderbender)
El sol alumbraba las hermosas islas flotantes que habitaban entre los cielos, escondidas por un mar de nubes y atreves de viento salvaje danzaban enormes aves de hermosos y coloridos plumajes, las cristalinas cascadas fluían con su claros arroyos y a lo alto de unos montículos que flotaban entre si sujetas entre ramas y lianas se podía apreciar la figura de dos pequeños corriendo y escalando los acantilados.

Vamos date prisa altarian, no te quedes atrás. Gritaba un niño de no más de 10 años de edad de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos color azul, llevaba unos pantalones verdes con unas botas plomas, una polera blanca con símbolos celestes alrededor de las mangas hasta el cuello y una baja roja con un emblema blanco grabado en ella.

Es tu culpa idiota, deja de correr es peligroso, te podrías caer. Alegaba una niña de no más de 10 años de edad de cabello largo de color rubio claro y ojos color verde, llevaba un vestido de color rosa con un cinturón marrón adornado con plumas y correas que pasaba alrededor de su cintura que sujetaba una tela verde con un extraño emblema grabado en ella, unas botas café y una calza blanca.

Pero ya estamos cerca apresúrate. Gritaba mientras corría subiendo una pendiente de tierra.

Por la diosa, eres como un niño pequeño, lo sabes. Decía persiguiéndolo desde un poco más atrás.

Pero ambos solo somos niños, lo sabes verdad. Le sonreía mientras la miraba y se detenía a esperarla.

Cállate y deja de sonreír como un idiota, vamos de una vez. Termino ella mientras empezaba a escalar una pared de ramas y lianas.

Oye espérame. Grito mientras también empezaba a escalar la pared detrás de ella.

Después de un rato de escalar llegaron a la cima de una de las pequeñas islas flotantes, se sentaron por un momento admirando la belleza del paisaje, viendo a las enormes aves danzando entre los cielos con sus jinetes y otras a su libre albedrío.

Es hermoso. Dijo el chico mientras se tumba en el pasto de la pequeña isla para mirar el cielo.

Ciertamente. Afirma ella mientras lo imita copiando su acción tendiéndose a su lado.

Oye altarian. Pregunta el de la nada.

Que sucede. Le pregunta ella de vuelta.

Podrías cantar esa canción. Dice mientras se vuelve a sentar.

Claro solo por ti, pero creo que voy a necesitar un acompañante, así que tocarías conmigo. Ella se levanta mientras que detrás de su espalda colgada de su cinturón saca una lira.

Claro que sí. Grita felizmente parándose de golpe metiendo su mano en su faja y sacando una ocarina.

Muy bien empecemos. Ambos se ponen en posición y dicen al mismo tiempo.

Uno, dos y tres.

Entonces la chica comienza a tocar un suave acorde con sus dedos en las cuerdas de la lira y después de un rato el chico se une a ella tocando una suave melodía atreves de su ocarina y después de un rato la niña empieza a cantar en un extraño idioma con una melodiosa y frágil voz.

Joven que portas la luz

Cielo y tierra tu unirás siempre

Guiado serás por la cierva

Elegida por la diosa eterna

Luego de terminar la canción ambos guardan sus instrumentos en el mismo lugar de donde los sacaron y se quedan mirándose entre ellos en un cómodo silencio sin darse cuenta que estaba empezando a oscurecerse mientras el sol se escondía.

No importa cuanta veces te escuche cantar tu voz sigue hermosa como siempre. Dice el chico rompiendo el silencio.

No digas cosas tan vergonzosas, además tú tocas muy bien. Le afirma ella mientras agita su mano restándole importancia.

Gracias pero tú también lo haces muy bien. Le dice mientras se pasa la mano en la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

Creo que es hora de volver o se preocuparan por nosotros. Dirigiéndose a la orilla donde están las ramas para bajar al darse cuenta de cómo el sol se escondía en el horizonte.

Pero yo quiero dormir aquí. Entonces él se desploma en el pasto para afirmar su idea.

Sigues siendo un flojo como siempre. Se detiene para mirarlo.

Oye altarian te puedo hacer una pregunta. La mira desde el pasto ahora sentado.

Claro ¿qué sucede? Pregunta ella sorprendida.

Cuando nos volvamos adultos, nosotros ¿seguiremos siendo amigos verdad? Pregunta mientras juega con sus dedos.

Pero qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa. Dice enojada mientras cruza sus brazos delante de su pecho.

Yo lo siento, sabía que no tenía que preguntar. Entonces se pone de pie mientras se dirige donde las ramas para bajar pero es detenido por ella sujetándolo de un brazo.

Vaya que eres un idiota. Le afirma mientras lo hace darse vuelta.

¿Eh? Dice sorprendido por lo dicho por la chica.

Escúchame y hazlo con toda tu atención ¿bien? Se dirige a él mientras pone sus manos en su cadera.

Sí. Grita mientras se pone derecho en posición formal.

Nosotros siempre seremos amigos escuchaste, cuando crezcamos y ya no seamos niños, cuando nos volvamos adultos y nos volvamos caballeros, hasta que llegue nuestro fin, nosotros siempre seremos amigos, entendiste. Termina inflando sus mejillas en modo de un berrinche.

Sí, es una promesa. Le dice con una enorme sonrisa, entonces el levanta su mano y extiende solo su meñique, ella entendiendo lo que intentaba hacer también levanta su mano uniendo su meñique con el de él y empiezan a recitar una pequeña melodía al mismo tiempo.

"Yo siempre seré tu amiga" canta ella.

"Yo siempre seré tu amigo" canta él.

"mi corazón, mi alma y todo mi cuerpo te hacen esta promesa y si la rompo que mi alma no descanse hasta unir el lazo que ha sido roto y restaurarlo" cantan al mismo tiempo.

"sellado con un beso" y terminan la canción juntando sus pulgares.

Muy bien en marcha. Grita el felizmente mientras empieza a bajar.

Ciertamente tú nunca cambias link. Dice dedicándole una sonrisa al chico mientras lo empieza a seguir.

Era una hermosa mañana, la luz del sol se filtraba atreves de los enormes ventanales pasando entre las cortinas de la habitación, un cuerpo se revolvía entre las sabanas de la enorme cama de la habitación dando indicios de despertar, moviéndose hacia la superficie de las sabanas unos cabellos rubios empezaron a caer desordenadamente entre las almohadas y sabanas, poco a poco el cuerpo de una mujer salía entre estas hasta posicionarse sentada en la cama mientras apartaba los cabellos de su cara con su mano.

Ese sueño otra vez, exactamente qué significan, acaso son mis memorias, pero no importa cuánto intente recordar simplemente no puedo hacerlo una vez que despierto. Se incorporó rápidamente saliendo de su cama y miro alrededor asegurándose de que solo era un sueño, después de unos momentos de aclarar su mente suspiro y se desvistió dejando su pijama en el suelo luego se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, al terminar salió del baño a su habitación y su cama se encontraba echa, las cortinas estaban abiertas y su pijama estaba guardado en la cómoda y a los pies de su cama se encontraba un cambio de ropa limpio y doblado por lo cual procedió a vestirse, luego de terminar salió de su habitación y procedió al comedor bajando las escaleras.

Buenos días maestra, esperamos que haya dormido bien. Una fila de sirvientas y mayordomos la saludaron.

Buenos días a todos. Dijo mientras se sentaba en la primera silla de la enorme mesa del comedor y empezaba a desayunar.

Maestra espero que le gusten sus ropas. Dijo una mujer de cabello blanco que estaba sujetado en una cola adornado por un volante de encaje, ella posee ojos color rojo con una visión seria, luce un traje de dama típica un vestido azul noche a juego con botones y un blanco delantal con volantes alrededor de los hombros además lleva botas marrones hasta la rodilla y medias largas negras.

No te preocupes sella, están bien son adecuadas para el día de hoy. Su traje consistía de una camisa blanca con un saco y falda de color rojo vino con medias negras y zapatos de tacón negro, sus uñas largas estaban pintado de color rosa y ella también llevaba un lápiz labial de color rosa, sus enormes y redondas gafas estaban puestas tapando un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Hoy tiene que ir a una reunión de la ONU ¿verdad? Pregunto una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos de una mirada divertida que llevaba el mismo traje que sella.

Así es leysritt, hoy la ONU se celebra aquí en Inglaterra en el palacio de Westminster en la cámara del parlamento.

No se ve de muy buen humor maestra sucede algo. Pregunto un hombre de no más de 20 años de edad que era alto y delgado, usaba típica mente negro como los otros mayordomos pero llevaba unos jeans ajustados con una camisa blanca con una corbata de color púrpura, y un chaleco de color púrpura oscuro, también lleva guantes de color negro, sus ojos son de color rojo y lleva unas gafas en un bolsillo colgando de una correa sujeta a su chaleco y alrededor de su pantalón colgaban cadenas envueltas en su cintura hasta sus bolsillos y tenía un cabello negro peinado de forma desordenada hacia abajo, este le entregaba dos periódicos y le servía otra taza de té.

No es nada de qué preocuparse Walter, es solo que como es una reunión de la ONU voy a encontrarme con esos dos y odio tener que encontrarme con el estúpido americano y la rana pervertida. Dijo esta mientras su rostro pasaba de seria a enojada y al mencionar a los demás países el rostro de todas sus sirvientas y mayordomos se convirtió a de una absoluta ira.

Bueno es entendible que este de mal humor después de todo tiene que ir a lidiar con esas bestias tan temprano en la mañana. Dijo otra de sus sirvientas.

No tienen ningún modal, se comportan como niños pequeños en todas las reuniones. Dijo uno de los mayordomos.

Simplemente hacen que la maestra vaya a perder su tiempo, pero ella es una dama del más alto calibre por eso siempre asiste. Decía otra sirvienta.

Luego de terminar de desayunar se dirigió al living de su mansión se sentó en su sillón enfrente de la chimenea y leyó los dos diarios tanto del mundo mágico como el del mundo muggle para ver que todo se mantenía en orden, se quedó alrededor de una media hora hasta que el reloj apunto las siete de la mañana con diez minutos, luego de terminar de tomar su taza de te dirigió a la salida para dirigirse al encuentro de la ONU, sella la esperaba en la puerta y le puso su abrigo militar verde oscuro en los hombros para abrigarla del frio clima de su país pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada por eso lo llevaba solo en los hombros, leysritt le abrió la puerta y sus mayordomos y sirvientas se despidieron de ella con un "que le vaya bien maestra, cuídese"

Salió de su enorme mansión con sella y leysritt siguiéndola, ambas llevaban un abrigo morado para resguardarse del frió, sella llevaba su maletín en donde guardaba documentos importantes para las reuniones y leysritt llevaba dos paraguas negros por si empezaba a llover, mientras bajaban los escalones de la entrada podían apreciar que una limosina de un modelo antiguo de color blanco con adornos negros se encontraba estacionada fuera de la entrada y walter que llevaba un abrigo negro les habría la puerta para llevarlas a la reunión, luego de subirse walter comenzó a manejar hacia la reunión, fue un viaje de tres horas con cuarenta minutos ya que ella vivía alejada de la ciudad en el bosque donde creció y se crio, entre charlas y el sonido del plasma de la limosina hasta que llegaron a la ciudad de Londres luego fue un viaje de una hora hasta que llegaron al palacio de Westminster, luego ella se dirigió dentro para preparar todo para la reunión que sería a las una de la tarde.

Cuanto dieron las doce y media los primeros países empezaron a llegar entre ellos Suiza y su hermana pequeña Liechtenstein, Hong Kong, Turquía, ucrania, Suecia, Alemania y Prusia, Canadá, Noruega, Rumanía, Austria, Hungría, Japón y sorprendente mente Grecia, mantuvo conversaciones con algunos y con otros saludos formales hasta que dieron las doce con cincuenta minutos y todos los países habían llegado se dirigió a la entrada de la sala de reuniones hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

Yo iggy, hasta que por fin te encuentro. Grito América con su escandalosa voz mientras comía una hamburguesa salpicando de aderezos toda la alfombra por donde caminaba.

América te he dicho que no me llames así ahora deja de gritar como un idiota y deja de tirar tu comida a todas partes. Respondió está empezando a enojarse.

Pero iggy como el héroe que soy debo alimentarme bien todos los días. Ella le iba a legal algo pero alguien tomo su mano y la interrumpió.

"ma belle rose vous regardez aussi belle que jamais" (mi hermosa rosa te ves tan bella como siempre) dijo Francia mientras depositaba un beso en su mano.

Suéltame estúpida rana. Gruño ella mientras de un manotazo le quito su mano mientras con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo se limpiaba la mano donde Francia la había besado.

Tan ruda como siempre "ma belle dame" (mi bella dama). Dijo Francia poniéndose en una pose exagerada, Inglaterra no le hizo caso y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias.

Espérame iggy. Fue el grito de América mientras la seguía.

Tan cruel como siempre "ma rose" (mi rosa). Dijo Francia con una sonrisa mientras los seguía intentando ver las piernas de Inglaterra, después de unos momentos en donde los países empezaban a tomar sus lugares la reunión dio inicio con Inglaterra al ser el país en donde se estaba desarrollando la reunión, Inglaterra se dirigió al podio y comenzó a hablar.

Señores, damas y caballeros.

Honorable mesa Directiva.

Distinguidos Delegados.

El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte tiene el agrado de saludarles cordialmente y además agradecer su constante labor al tratar temas de vital importancia como el que nos reúne hoy en día en esta cumbre mundial.

Sin más preámbulos instamos a las naciones a respetar el compromiso adoptado y cumplir las misiones propuestas por cada uno; como sería la nuestro de hacer del Reino Unido un lugar más seguro y próspero al hacer a la Organización de las Naciones Unidas más eficaz y eficiente en la entrega de la paz, el desarrollo sostenible, los derechos humanos, la justicia y la asistencia humanitaria.

Agradecemos el tiempo y atención, por lo que doy comienzo a la reunión de La Organización de las Naciones Unidas.

La reunión fue de maravilla todos los países pasaron al podio llamados por ella para hablar y presentar sus ideas, hasta que llegó el turno de América y todo se fue a la mierda, el idiota empezó a presentar ideas completamente descabelladas como hacer una hamburguesa gigante y alimentar a las personas para así curar el hambre del mundo y estados unidos ser proclamado como el héroe ósea él, la idea no era mala en cambio era muy noble pero la forma en que la planteaba y decía que todos los demás países debían seguirle asía que sea una completa estupidez.

Así la reunión perdió todo sentido y empezó una guerra de gritos, Italia comenzó a cocinar pasta, romano empezó a tirarles tomates a España, Bielorrusia comenzó a perseguir a Rusia gritando que se case con ella, Japón se puso de acuerdo con América provocando que suiza le gritara que exprese sus opiniones, Grecia se durmió y Turquía lo empezó a molestar, China se quejó de que los países europeos son molesto y Prusia comenzó a gritar lo increíble que era.

Ya basta idiotas compórtense. Gritaron al mismo tiempo Inglaterra y Alemania asustando a todos y provocando que la reunión vuelva a ser una reunión de nuevo, pasaron unas horas hasta que esta acabo por completo, todos se dirigían a la salida hasta que alguien grito, todos voltearon a ver a Inglaterra quien fue la que grito quien se encontraba viendo al techo, al ver que no reaccionaba a su nombre siendo llamado todos dirigieron su mirada al techo donde ella miraba pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en vez del techo había una especie de agujero negro con símbolos verdes, todos se quedaron viéndolo sin saber que era hasta que una enorme especie de mano de color anaranjada rojiza salió del agujero y comenzó a destruir todo aplastando las mesas y sillas, los países comenzaron a huir asustados de ser aplastados, la mano de repente se detuvo y todos volvieron a mirar esperando que haría, después de un momento se dirigió de forma sorprendente mente veloz a donde se encontraba Inglaterra y cerca de ella Finlandia y Liechtenstein.

Esta con unos impresionantes reflejos cargo a Liechtenstein y a Finlandia cada uno con un brazo y esquivo a la mano que se estrelló contra la pared, luego de aterrizar en el suelo Suiza y Suecia le agradecieron por salvar a sus compañeros pero de inmediato los empujo a todos provocando que cayeran al suelo, Suiza y Suecia le iba a gritar por que hizo eso pero se dieron cuenta de que los empujo para que la mano no los golpeara, pero a diferencia de ellos ella no tuvo tanta suerte y la mano la tiro contra algunas sillas provocando que los cuatros países gritaran su nombre preocupados.

Todos se quedaron viendo hasta que la mano se lanzó de nuevo a la misma dirección que Inglaterra pero ella esquivo una vez más y así la mano empezó a perseguirla, América con su complejo de ser un héroe se dirigió donde ella para poder "salvarla" provocando que Alemania lo intente detener por lo peligroso que era pero termino fallando por lo cual lo siguió provocando ser seguido por otros países.

Se dirigieron hasta donde estaba ella pero Inglaterra les grito que se alejaran al ser peligroso, entonces la mano agarro el podio y lo lanzo en dirección en donde un asustado Italia blandía una bandera blanca, todos creían que le iba a dar directo pero Inglaterra a una enorme velocidad se lanzó sobre él esquivando el objeto provocando que el podio se destruya contra la pared.

"grazie inghilterra" (gracias Inglaterra) estaba tan asustado. Le decía mientras la abrazaba y lloraba.

No hay de que Italia, pero qué diablos. Grito ella ya que al perder la concentración la mano gigante la atrapo, antes de alejarse mucho Italia agarro uno de los pies de Inglaterra y América quien se acercó a ellos corriendo atrapo el otro siendo arrastrados con ellos por la mano, entonces Alemania y Romano toman los pies de Italia y Canadá toma los pies de América pero aun así no había frenado a la mano por lo que todos empezaban a ser arrastrados al techo por lo que Japón y Prusia toman los pies de Alemania, Francia los de Canadá y España toma los pies de Romano, china toma los pies de Japón y Rusia toma los pies de china pero al final no pudieron frenar ni un poco a la mano y todos fueron tragados por el extraño agujero dejando a todos los demás países sin saber que paso.


End file.
